


The Dream Sequence

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, F/M, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Megan and James enjoy acting out Lizzie's dream sequence where Red kills Tom. They begin flirting and one thing leads to another.
Relationships: Megan Boone/James Spader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	The Dream Sequence

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of complete FICTION made up by me, a silly fangirl, and it has no basis in reality whatsoever. It is for those of us who like to daydream about the 'Spoone' pairing. In this alternate universe, the actors are both single.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is fictional and is not intended to be disrespectful or offensive to the actors.
> 
> Note: The dream sequence referred to is in S2:E3 "Dr. James Covington"

Megan and James were in her hotel suite, reading through their scripts and rehearsing scenes together. They were sitting in armchairs across from each other. James adjusted his glasses and flipped the page.

“That was good. Want to do the next little bit? There isn’t much dialogue but we can figure out how we want to do the scene.” James said.

“Sure.” Megan said, smiling.

She flipped the page in her script and read the description of the scene.

“Oh, this is a dream sequence.” Megan observed.

“Hm.” James responded as he worked on finishing reading the page.

Having memorized his lines, he took his glasses off and watched Megan as she read the rest of her page. When she finished, she looked up at him and smiled.

“Okay. How about we act it out in the bedroom?” Megan suggested.

“Alright.” James said, noting how Megan’s cheeks flushed subtly at the innuendo of what she just said.

Megan led James into her bedroom.

“So, I’ll be on the bed, sleeping.” She said, laying down on her back.

“Tom suddenly appears…” James said.

Megan bolted upright, startled.

“He gives you his speech about Reddington not being who you think he is, then bang! I shoot him several times, killing him.” James said.

He slowly stepped closer to Megan, who looked worried and uncertain.

“What do you want, Agent Keen?” James said, making his way to the side of her bed.

“What do you really want?” He asked.

Megan shivered.

“I just got goosebumps!” She said, laughing.

“Good. You should try to get goosebumps during the shoot tomorrow. You looked…adorably vulnerable.” He said.

Megan smiled slightly as they stared at each other for several moments.

“So…we’ll do it like this tomorrow? I like how it went, too.” Megan said softly.

“Yes. Let’s replicate this. They’ll probably like it. And then we’ll do a scene with something about a ‘grapefruit gusher’, I don’t know what that is, but we’ll find out. I’ll let you get some sleep.” James said.

Megan chuckled.

“Okay.” She said.

Megan walked James to the door, and he paused and turned towards her.

“Have a good night.” James said quietly.

Megan took the opportunity to hug James.

“Thanks for rehearsing with me again. You have a good night, too.” She said, then she released him. His hands lingered on her back for a moment, then he let go.

He smiled and nodded, then he left. Megan smiled to herself and locked the door, but then there was a knock, so she opened the door again.

“I forgot my glasses.” James said wryly.

Megan giggled amusedly and stepped aside as James went and grabbed his glasses from the coffee table.

“See you tomorrow.” James said, smirking.

“Yep.” Megan said.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

During shooting the dream sequence the next day, James couldn’t help being intrigued by seeing Megan in a pyjama tank top and panties. She looked so cute and beautiful. They performed the scene as they’d done last night and it went perfectly. James was pleased Megan managed to shiver nervously as he drew closer to her. He loved that part.

After that, they worked on the ‘grapefruit gusher’ scene and got to sip tasty slushies. When the workday drew to a close, the cast and crew ate dinner together and then retired to their various temporary residences. Megan and James were staying in the same hotel, a few floors apart, so they walked to the building together. In the elevator, Megan felt the need to seize the opportunity again.

“Um, want to hang out in my suite for a while?” Megan asked, trying to sound casual despite her nervousness.

“Sure. That sounds nice.” James said.

Megan was incredibly relieved; she relaxed and smiled, then they exited the elevator on her floor and went to her suite.

“Those slushies were good.” Megan said, reminiscing about earlier.

James chuckled.

“Yes, they were. We should’ve messed up the scene so we could keep getting slushies.” James joked.

Megan laughed. Now that they were in sock feet, they sat comfortably on the couch together. They turned towards one another and Megan rested her elbow on the back of the couch.

“So, um…the dream sequence…what do you think it meant?” Megan said.

“I think Lizzie is conflicted. She likes Red and wants to trust him, but he’s mysterious.” James said.

Megan nodded as she gazed into James’ eyes; she wanted to just watch him and listen to him all night.

“Do you think…she might be interested in Red…romantically?” Megan asked.

James smiled.

“It seems that way, but who knows.” He said.

“Hm. Do you think that if this show were on another network, the dream might have gone further?” She asked humorously.

James laughed heartily.

“Uncensored? Perhaps.” He said amusedly.

James was enticed as Megan bit her lip and giggled. Was she flirting with him?

“What would Red do with Lizzie in her dream, if it went further?” Megan asked excitedly.

“Excellent question…” James said; he noticed Megan was excitedly awaiting his answer, so he moved a little closer to her.

“I think Red would put his gun down on the night table to calm Lizzie’s nerves a little. Then he’d take his hat and coat off. Lizzie might eventually answer his question. What do you think she would say?” James said.

“She might say…’I want _you_ ’…” Megan said softly.

“Hm. Then Red would sit on the bed and _very_ slowly run his hand up her lower leg, between her knees, and up her inner thighs…” James said quietly.

“Yeah…” Megan purred breathily; she was becoming thoroughly aroused.

“Lizzie might open her legs to feel Red’s touch…where she needs it the most…” James said.

“Yes.” Megan whispered.

James noticed Megan was blushing and her pupils were huge as she gazed dreamily into his eyes. She was subtly leaning closer and closer to him.

“What would Lizzie do then?” James asked.

“I think…she’d moan and move against his hand…it would feel so good, to finally get what she wants.” Megan said in a sultry tone.

James was becoming hard; he actually had to shift in his seat to adjust his pants. Megan smirked playfully as she realized he was getting hot and bothered.

“Lizzie would timidly lay back, under Red as he got on top of her. They’d kiss for the first time and she’d writhe beneath him, pressing herself against him. She’d try to undo his vest and after dry humping for a while, Red wouldn’t be able to resist getting naked and joining her on the bed.” Megan said.

“Mm. Yes, I can see that happening.” James said.

“Me too. I can picture us doing the scene like that. I would truly get turned on…” Megan admitted.

“I would too.” He said softly.

Megan gave him a coy smile.

“I’d want to keep going…and do it for real, James.” Megan said seductively.

“Oh, wow. That does all sorts of things to me, Megan.” He said wryly.

“Does it make you hard?” She asked, leaning closer and putting her hand on his thigh.

“Yes.” He said quietly.

Megan gently moved her hand from his thigh to the hard bulge in his pants. She moaned appreciatively at the feel of his hardness against her hand, and she began flushing with warmth all over her body. She breathed heavier and rubbed up and down, pleasuring him through the soft fabric of his pants. James closed his eyes for a few moments, and he sighed longingly. Megan didn’t want to stop rubbing him, so she was disappointed when he moved her hand away.

“Let’s slow down. May I kiss you?” James said suavely.

“Yes.” Megan said eagerly.

James leaned closer and captured her beautiful pout in an erotic kiss. They both moaned very quietly and he lightly grasped her waist while she put put her hands on his shoulders. They got lost in their passionate kissing for some time, then they had to pause to catch their breath. James was taken aback when Megan lifted her t-shirt up and off; she was wearing the sexiest black lace bra. She dropped her t-shirt on the floor and slowly straddled his lap, putting her cleavage almost in his face. He couldn’t be happier. He placed soft kisses on her chest and overtop the lace of her bra. He groaned and leaned back when she started dry humping him.

“Mmm it feels so good…” Megan purred softly.

“Ohh yes…but I want to see you naked and lay you down on the bed.” James said.

Megan whimpered with arousal.

“Okay. Let’s go to my room.” She said breathily.

Megan got off his lap and her knees felt wobbly with excitement; she led the way into the bedroom and undid her jeans.

“Too bad we can’t wear our costumes for a bit of role play. You’re so sexy as Red.” Megan said, then she pulled her jeans down and took them off.

“Thank you. I thoroughly enjoyed your costume today…a tank top and underwear. I could barely concentrate.” James said, then he took his t-shirt off.

“Yeah, you seemed to enjoy the ‘vulnerable Lizzie’ look.” She said playfully.

“I _did._ ” He admitted humorously.

Megan giggled and removed her bra and panties, which clearly pleased James. He was appreciatively surveying her nude body and completely distracted. She pointed to his still-clothed lower half. She smirked and took her socks off.

“You have some catching up to do.” Megan said, then she got on the bed and watched him.

James took his pants, socks and boxers off, and he was amused and flattered by Megan’s dazed, lustful expression. Megan was indeed dazed and horny as she checked out James’ naked body. He was still hard even after pausing to undress. She got into the same position she was in earlier during the dream scene, and she gave him a coy look. He smirked and stepped closer.

“You know how to drive me crazy.” James said.

Megan smiled and laid back as James positioned himself overtop of her. She was blushing as he gazed intensely at her face, and she looked down at his sandy chest hair in the lamplight, and his manhood standing to attention tantalizingly close to her sensitive flesh.

“I wanted to do this during the scene…just kiss you and feel your legs around me…taste your neck…hear you moan…” James rumbled; Megan turned her head, exposing her neck and he licked her sensitive skin.

Megan sighed pleasurably and felt goosebumps rise on her body. Her nipples became hard and she writhed slightly; she ran her hands up James’ sides and shoulders, then back down. She reached for his lower back and pulled him closer, so he settled between her thighs.

“Oh god…” Megan moaned airily as she felt his shaft press against her intimate flesh.

James gave a low moan next to her ear that sent a shiver of excitement up her spine. She found his mouth with hers and ignited a searing kiss while running her hands over his back. James relished the sweet little sound Megan made when he firmly pressed his erection against her. He stopped the kiss to move down and give her breasts some loving attention.

“I wanted to do this earlier, too,” he said, followed by a kiss on her breast, “Can you imagine if we just ran wild with the scene in front of the cameras?”

“Oh my god!” Megan said giddily; the thought of it was thrilling and embarrassing.

James chuckled and continued caressing and kissing her breasts. He gently suckled one nipple for some time, then the other. He felt Megan’s hand go over his head and grasp at his very short hair. Megan was becoming extremely aroused as James’ tongue stimulated the erogenous nerves of her breasts. She eventually whined with impatience.

“You’re making me even _more_ horny.” She said rather urgently.

“Good.” He said.

“I want you inside me now.” She said.

“Mm.” He responded, intrigued; she was so desperate for satisfaction, the foreplay seemed to be frustrating her.

James moved back up and looked into her eyes; when their lower bodies pressed together again, she started holding him close and humping him.

“You’re _very_ ready, aren’t you?” James said lustfully.

“ _Yes_.” Megan said.

“Alright sweetheart…” He said soothingly.

Megan moaned and breathed heavily as James reached down and guided himself to her opening. He gently nudged inside her and they were both nearly overwhelmed with pleasure.

“Ohhh baby…” James sighed.

Megan whimpered in response as he nudged in and out, gradually going deeper. When James was fully inside, he paused and kissed her until neither of them could wait any longer, then he moved steadily.

“Oh, _James_ …oh my god…” Megan purred.

She rubbed his back and pulled him closer, encouraging him to put more weight on her. She wrapped her legs around him and moved with his thrusts. James loved how Megan whimpered quietly with pleasure; he could feel her becoming wetter over time, which was also exquisite. They were in tune with each other’s needs, and their rhythm was perfect. They craved more and moved faster in sync with one another. Despite reading each other’s bodies so well, James was pleasantly surprised when Megan suddenly mewled and tensed up with an orgasm. He was beyond thrilled. She caught her breath and then dug her nails into his upper butt cheeks.

“Mm! Keep going.” Megan implored.

James eagerly resumed his quick thrusts, driving them both closer to the pinnacle of pleasure. Megan tightly pumped his cock and he was in ecstasy, so he went faster. She reached up and braced herself against the headboard.

“Yes! Faster!” She breathed.

James grunted and thrust very quickly.

Megan was in so much pleasure, and she was so excited, the moment James lost his rhythm, she reached her second climax. She cried out and arched up against him while he groaned with a final few thrusts. James felt Megan’s legs hold him tightly, so he came inside her with a powerful orgasm. They both breathed heavily and remained tense as he emptied into her; Megan kept experiencing waves of bliss with an unusually long-lasting orgasm. When she thought it was finished, James moved slightly and she shivered with another wave. Several long moments later, they started to relax and catch their breath.

Megan was amused when James slumped and put his face into her pillow. He mumbled something.

“What?” She laughed.

He lifted his head and looked at her.

“I said ‘my goodness’.” He replied wryly.

Megan giggled delightedly.

“I agree.” She said.

They kissed a few times, then James gently got off Megan and laid down beside her. They looked at each other and smiled. Megan sighed relaxedly and snuggled against him with her hand on his chest.

“What are we gonna do now?” She asked.

“Rest for a while and do it again?” He suggested.

“Well, yeah, but I mean…do we act like this never happened?” She said.

“Publicly, sure. But privately, I’d like to continue this way.” He said.

“I’d like that too. It’ll be our secret?” She said.

“Yes, although I’m not sure I’ll be able to keep my hands off you.” He said, smirking.

“Same here.” She said giddily.

They kissed again and smiled happily.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this fictional silliness and I hope it wasn't too offensive.


End file.
